The Past Behind Me
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Set During the A Game of the Throne story timeline. Mephiles and Avira are expecting their first child, a little girl, is a life changing event in every parent's life. Mephiles is busy preparing a nursery when he comes across something from his past. He was never able to overcome the past... only suppress it until this reminder came in the form of a little girl's porcelain doll.


The Past Behind Me

_It's been a while since I've even wrote anything to do with Sonic. This takes place in the A Game of the Throne sorta time, four years into the future so… Yeah. I'm gunna see what I can do._

She rubs her belly, swollen as anything, and eight months along. Noticeable to say the least of it, and yet she thinks to herself that she really wishes that she could wear some of her gowns right now, as three months ago, she couldn't wear her royal regalia symbolising Midora. Instead, her husband's aunt had instead given her some maternity wear she had in the storage from after she had her son. Queen Mother Sifora, a good woman to have abdicated so soon, when the throne was soon left to her nephew and niece, her son with the Calibre daughter and set to be their king for if King John Calibre does abdicate or, goddess forbid, die.

She sits in the room that they are decorating, they found that they are soon set to have a little daughter, from the ultrasounds Dr. Mary had done. The discerning fact that they are expecting a girl, a princess; she does not want the nursery to be all pink and white. No, no, she wants a balance of yellows and whites, warm yellows, one at least much the colour of the Queen of Midora. She had recently had her hair done today, at Sifora's request. Now the phrase "pregnant and glowing" should not apply to having a so much hair products causing an… unnatural glow.

"Mephiles." Avira speaks, sitting on a chair in the centre of the room, needing to sit down sometimes and only now she can sit in here, as the painting was done some time ago this same week.

"Yes…" Mephiles answers, while doing the fiddly task of putting up the decorative, mainly decorative since Midora strangely enough doesn't have them, mosquito net over the crib, "What? Is something the matter?"

She chuckles softly, "I'm not due for another month, Mephiles."

"Oh, yeah… I forgot." He smirks, slightly embarrassed, "So what is wrong?"

"Did you really have to do all of this by yourself?" She asks, getting up from the chair, "I mean, you painted this whole chamber yourself and moved all the furniture from the storage up here… If you didn't have PK I wouldn't think you'd get it done for only a week until I'm due."

"Avira…" Mephiles says coming down after having hung the mosquito net up, "Sometimes there is a time where a king needs to do things himself."

Avira gives him a cynical look, "And who'd you learn that off?"

"John, of course." He replies, while going beside the crib and straightening the mosquito net up to get even edges, "Besides, it's not like I'd learn anything from my aunt Sifora or anything… All she would teach me is that she is a bit of a control freak. Of course, she'd be teaching you more about mothering and all that womanly bullshit."

"Are you trying to prove a point to someone again?" She asks, as this whole DIY thing has really gotten her worried.

"No, I'm not trying to prove a point to my cousin." He answers, "We haven't done anything like that in years, Avira. Hell, he now proves _his_ points to me now. Bah, little cousins… Now, do you want anything?"

"I'm quite alright, dear." Avira answers, walking towards the crib, "She's going to like it, Mephiles."

"Who? Sifora?" Mephiles asks, "She already gave her pre-emptive judgements when…"

"No, no. I mean…" Avira says, clarifying whom she refers to

"Oh…" Mephiles says, feeling a little awkward that his first reaction would have been should his aunt who will pass judgement, "Well, we won't know for another month."

Avira chuckles, as she places her hand through his quills, "Oh Mephiles… That has never changed with you over the years."

Mephiles smiles back before walking over to a box in the middle of the room. Avira has wondered all day what is in that old cardboard box he had dragged down from the attic in the palace. He then gets out some old toys that he has washed and somehow sown most of the appendages back on and removed hazardous parts etc. He then gets this one doll, porcelain faced with rosy cheeks and dark blue eyes and locks of brown hair poking out of a bonnet, a human doll…

"That's strange, where did that come from?" Avira asks, "Did Sophia Robotnik give it to us?"

"No…" Mephiles answers, shaking his head, "It… It was Ana's doll…"

A dark childhood raised with the empire of pure hate. The childhood befitting for a son of the empire taken in as merely an infant during the apocalypse that happened upon this future realm and what remains of what was Fera, but became only one kingdom named Midora… and it is two hundred years in the future this present day as we look upon it. Taken two hundred years in the past and raised like his son… Eggman Nega was the one who found him, took the Prince of Darkness in, and was to use such raw power to his endearing advantage. Anavatoia, or called now Alexis, was like a sister to him… and she is the daughter of a general who is assumed to be dead and a mother who has long gone disappeared through death. Memory of what was staring through to him by a doll with her same eyes, the only feature that reminds him of her.

Mephiles closes his eyes and places down the doll, and feels a cold feeling throughout his body when thinking of where he came from and where he was raised… No wonder Goddess took away his mouth… Only to be recovered by his dear goddess opposite who were later not a rival but his girlfriend, fiancé and now… heavily pregnant wife.

"Mephiles…?" Avira asks of him, worried why he has gone so silent so suddenly, "Are you ok?"

"Avira… How could I have been so… evil?" Mephiles asks, still looking at the doll he holds with his hands, beady eyes staring into his soul, assuming that is even possible, for a porcelain doll given to little girls when they're old enough not to break their faces or hands or feet.

"You're not evil, Mephiles." Avira replies, taking one of his hands in her own, "Nega may had raised you like some dark child of his doing, but you are not evil. You were never evil if you were able to do something that someone of a dark soul could never do…Leave it all behind."

"And yet I think the past cannot be undone and it was all my fault." He says, bowing his head as he looks at the doll again, "And when I look upon our people… The apocalypse was caused by me, Avira and how did they make me their king and not feel as though they wanted to kill me because I destroyed the world because of Nega…"

"We forgive and forget, Mephiles." She interjects, placing one of her hands on his face and angling it toward her and he places one of his hands on her belly, "I know it hurts to think back on it and remember… But it's a new start now… With our daughter on the way."

He smiles slightly while taking his wife in an embrace, "You're right… You've always been right. Would you mind if I go to see Silver for a little while?"

"I don't mind, I'm going to have high tea with your aunt anyway… I think she organised a baby shower or something because she requested my hair done..." She replies

He kisses her cheek, "Have fun."

Mephiles let's go and then leaves the nursery and Avira goes by the crib and feels the railing of the antique crib. As Sifora had put it, she says that it had handed down within the Cava family for many generations and if it could have withstood the apocalypse… It could still stand a few more generations now could it? The slow creak of the door opening means that there could be someone here and Avira turns her head to see one of Queen Mother Sifora's Ladies in Waiting, considering that she is her husband's aunt, she really does wish they'd change that, enter carrying a box and who better to follow behind than the woman herself.

"Good heavens look at what that boy did to this room." Sifora says as she enters, being the grandaunt she really does have a critical eye about what goes on in what was _her_ palace "He did rather a good job now did he?"

"Why so critical when Mephiles followed though?" Avira asks

"It's my palace, dear. The least I want to see is that he does a good job." Sifora replies, "Now I've got a lovely dress for you to wear to this baby shower so…"

"Sifora…" The lemon yellow hedgehog interrupts, "It's a little too much for a simple party."

"I know, I know…" The grey elder hedgehog answers, "But I haven't had anyone to spend time getting mani-pedis, facials, go shopping and get our hair done. My daughter in law is always so busy and she's in the past."

Avira bows her head, as she really has been too hard on her… It is true that she could have never done any of that with Silver, and surely cannot with her daughter in law who is always doing stuff with the Ferian Freedom Fighters and for the kingdom and whatnot. Hell, she never had a mother since she was killed in the war, Nega caused destroying what was a future Fera… The least she could do is not be as such a reserved, ungrateful bitch and actually be nice.

"Alright…" Avira softly says, "Now what do you want to show me?"

* * *

Daya Coule, the capital of Fera and just a little bit away from it, a large forest. Sanya Forest it is calls as it extends right down toward Sanya Faye at the coast there. Right in the centre almost, is an ancient ruins, overgrown with vines and trees. It was once a mighty civilisation in the past of Fera, and nothing but even worse off in the future in what was and what is nothing. Much has happened in this place, especially as she lives here whenever she doesn't reside in the spirit world. He came looking for her, since she is the one who -aside from taking his mouth from him once when he mouthed off to her- backs him often in as high regard as her descendant Calibre's, John and his daughter, Blaze and her hedgehog counterpart.

This grey and white deity with gold eyes sits where she would usually, in front of a fountain with crystal-clear water cycling around. Her finger circling around as normal as she is at peace with the world

"I expected your presence." She speaks, moving hair out of her face indirectly speaking the visitor who stands at the head of this temple, "It is pleasing that you would consider visiting me, dear Mephiles. I usually never get surprise visits anymore."

"Well Cathryn, we've all gotten older and we all have responsibilities now. I know you can understand that." Mephiles shrugs, approaching in a slight stride

"How is dear Goddess Avira? So close to being parents now are you." Cathryn Calibre the First asks with a smile, "You seem concerned, God Mephiles, of something that plagues your mind."

Mephiles throws the doll in the air and Cathryn stops it from falling with her sceptre and brings it over to her.

She moves the hair around, "Now Mephiles, didn't anyone teach you that porcelain dolls are fragile? Now I know whose doll this is. Do you treat it with much respect you have for her?"

"She's a cold-hearted Ferian Empire General serving under the Reliagh's, Goddess. Affection means nothing when she has more hatred than love." The ebony and blue hedgehog coldly replies

"Mephiles, you are not evil." She says bluntly

"We were raised in the same household, with Nega… And that first wife of his. She died a month after that bastard put me in the sceptre." Mephiles says, putting his hands to both sides of his head, "I did bad things and… It all came back, Goddess… Every memory came back when I picked up the doll and I… just can't… forget."

Mephiles falls to his knees and Cathryn gets up from where she sits as she places her hand on his head, it was often a sign of acknowledgement of presence whenever they'd meet her when they were younger, before earning eternal respects at coming of age. She watched all of the Secret Order grow into who they are now, watching over them carefully. All fourteen had grown up in different circumstances, five in wealthy families, three under the empire's regime, and five as children of the resistance and Shadow… Well, she doesn't know when to have watched over him.

"You are a great king, Mephiles." Cathryn softly and kindly says, "Your people were able to put your empire past behind you all after you started improving things for the people. They were doubtful of first intentions made by a young, unsure king, but, with guidance you were able to put it to rest."

"Ever since I found out that… It's been coming back to me and I want…" Mephiles confesses with a clench of his fists, "I want to be a good father and… I want nothing more to forget the past, but I can't when my daughter is going to be the child of Mephiles the Dark, not of... King Mephiles of Midora, the God of the Night.

"I know how hard it is to move on…" She says, trying to console, "But… I'm sure that you can… And all it takes is acceptance and… I'm sure someone would like to have you at their party, Mephiles. Because your aunt is not the best of company whenever she becomes controlling…"

Mephiles smirks, "You're right. Someone has to keep my aunt from becoming controlling. Hell, she'd call my girl something terrible for all I know. …Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?" Cathryn asks

* * *

Piles of gifts of baby items, small children and infants of nobles and royals, enough oeuvres, which the one that the expecting mother and guest of honour can eat… Surely Sifora has gone a little too overboard with the concept, but then again she's never thrown one for a niece-in-law from her formerly empire aligned successor nephew and a queen at that. Sitting in a chair in the middle of a seating arrangement of a rounded rectangle shape in the middle of the parlour, Avira just sips tea thinking to herself that she has to at least enjoy this. –After all, she has been too harsh on Sifora in the past so often for being too… well… not exactly unbearable, but unbearable enough. Of course, at least some of her friends are here including (going from the right):

Megan (and her two children, Alexis and Edward), Alecia and Sally Acorn (and her two, Sonia and Manik). Safire Prudence, Tia-Sina Prudence, Dr Mary Prudence. Amy Rose Latore (and her three, Gabriella, Adeliné and Dimitri), Sophia Robotnik, Hope Kintobor, Katherine Robotnik, and last but not least, her cousin-in-law (like Silver, through marriage), Blaze Calibre.

…And counting the nobles… that comes to thirty-five guests.

"I do like your dress, Avira." Alicia complements

"Thank you, Alicia." Avira says, still trying to be kind when this is the fourteenth time someone has complemented her appearance today, "Of course, it's nothing much… Considering that I'm pretty much less month away from being due…"

"How is the nursery coming along? I heard Sifora told me that Mephiles had done a good job." Mary asks

"Honestly, when I first took a look at it today, I loved it. Of course, props to Sifora for the antique furniture, it really does bring a sense of tradition to the room." Avira replies, before brushing one of her quills out of her face

"Well, if it has survived the war and being in storage for 17 years, it can handle being used by my grand-niece." Sifora says, "No pressure, Blaze, but I expect a grandchild now that you and Silver are married."

The ladies laugh, in well-mannered humour and Blaze herself gets the notion, even if it just put her in a little bit of an uncomfortable spot with her mother-in-law, as Sifora tends to do sometimes with just about anyone, even her son, Silver, who on occasion can feel really awkward whenever a word his mother says leads astray.

Mephiles enters as the ladies laugh and stands by the door with a satisfied smile on his face. He looks on thinking that Avira would be having a good time with the company they have over and by judging by how much wrapping paper, ribbon and boxes there are, a great deal of baby stuff has been given.

"Oh, Mephiles is back from going places." Sifora says, noticing her nephew at the door, "Don't be rude now, come and join us."

Mephiles comes over, greeted with hellos from the women, returning some, with not much choice anyway since his aunt has just singled him out. He kisses Avira on the cheek and takes a seat next to his wife and taking his aunt's offering of a cup of tea and mini scones. When she said high tea, I think she meant it, since aside from the snacks there is tea.

"Are you alright?" Avira asks, "Because I was starting to get worried because you've been gone for a few hours."

"I'm fine." Mephiles replies, taking her hand, "Just had to clear my head a bit."

"How about a toast…" Sifora says, picking up her drink, "To Mephiles and Avira and to a healthy baby girl. To the Princess of Midora."

"To the Princess of Midora." Everyone says in unison

* * *

In a desolate place in Fera, the Empire Base Stands and it is the end of the working day. Cathryn Calibre appears cautiously and places down what she has to deliver on the windowsill near the open window, sitting up by the frame. She then hears the doorhandle to the room turn and she disappears, teleporting herself out and surely gone. Enter the owner, a young woman who kicks of her shoes at the door and takes down her blonde with purple streak hair down from a bun to hang just above her shoulders. She takes a belt with a holster on it for a gun and for a sword.

"What a day…" Alexis mutters to herself before walking past the windowsill

She then pauses before walking back and noticing the doll sitting on the windowsill. She looks puzzled, as she hasn't seen it since she was a little girl. She picks it up, running her fingers around the face, brushing hair away from its porcelain face. Her father gave it to her when she was little, before he was captured and before she would never see him again.

Cathryn Calibre watches on from a safe distance,_ "Well, a little girl would rather get her dolly back… Even if they're all grown up."_

Alexis places it on a shelf next a set of pictures, one of her and her father, one of Nega, Her and Milena and one… of her and Mephiles when they were kids.

_"I'd never forget you, Mephiles… My friend…"_


End file.
